In mines and other work sites rock drilling rigs are used for drilling bore holes on rock surfaces. Typically the rock drilling rig includes one or more drilling booms which are provided with drilling units. Document EP-2765272-A1 discloses means for gripping one drill rod. In many cases a drill hole having a greater length than one drill rod needs to be drilled so two or more drill rods need to be connected to each other in order to form an extension rod. This is called extension rod drilling.
Typically several drill rods are stored in a rod magazine, which is located at the drilling unit. Document WO-2010/092236-A1 discloses an example of a rod magazine. However, such a rod magazine is large and heavy, whereby it may hamper the drilling. Thus, the existing solutions have shown to contain some disadvantages.